La mort ouvre parfois bien des portes
by Darness K. M
Summary: [ UA sans surnaturel ] Tout commença avec la mort du Shérif... Stiles était dévasté et Scott ne trouva rien de mieux que de demander à Jackson de le recueillir. Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Seul le temps leur dira.
1. Chapter 1

La mort ouvre parfois bien des portes.

La mort. La solitude. Voilà des choses bien effrayante que Stiles n'aimait pas du tout. Encore moins quand son père mourut dans une fusillade et qu'il se retrouva seul au monde.

Sa mère était déjà morte quelques années auparavant d'une grave maladie, au moins son père et lui avaient eu le temps de voir la mort arriver, mais là... c'était brutal. L'hyperactif pleurait, il était terrassé par le chagrin, et pourtant, avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son père. Qu'il ne le tiendrait plus jamais dans ses bras. Son visage, son sourire, ses réprimandes.. tout avait disparu d'un coup, ne laissant qu'un amas de souvenirs qu'il garderait précieusement au fond de son cœur, même si ça lui ferait peut-être plus de mal que de bien. Il ne voulait pas oublier son père, jamais.

« Stiles ? Stiles, tu m'entends ? » Scott le regardait inquiet, essayant de le faire réagir. Il avait l'impression que depuis l'enterrement son état avait empiré, il ne pleurait plus et restait inerte, sans bouger pendant un long moment... c'était inquiétant pour un hyperactif, vraiment.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi toi tu as tes deux parents et moi plus aucun ?

\- Stiles ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si heureux ? Pourquoi je suis le seul que la vie s'amuse à démolir, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?!

\- Stiles, je...

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne comprendras jamais alors va-t-en ! Sors d'ici ! »

La violence des paroles du châtain avait tellement surpris le brun qu'il avait obtempéré facilement, le laissant seul puisque c'est ce qu'il voulait. Une solution provisoire, bien entendu. Il hésitait depuis quelques jours, mais il ne voyait qu'une option se présentant à lui. Une mauvaise idée se diraient certains, ils n'auraient peut-être pas tors, seulement il n'avait rien d'autre en stock. C'était Stiles qui avait les idées géniales et en ce moment, Stiles n'était pas Stiles.

Jackson fut surpris quand il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle visite. Lydia, Danny, Allison pourquoi pas... mais pas celle-là.

« McCall ?

\- Salut Jackson, je peux te parler ?

\- Vu ta tronche de cocker, comment refuser ? Sois bref.

\- Hm, t'es au courant pour Stiles, pas vrai ?

\- Son père ? Ouais.

\- Il n'a plus personne...

\- Recueille-le ?

\- On n'a pas les moyens, on a déjà du mal à boucler les fins de mois...

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que t'es venu me demander de l'argent quand même ?!

\- Non ! Je... voudrais.. Enfin, si c'est possible... » Jackson plissa le regard, commençant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu voudrais qu'on l'accueille ? » Scott se mordit la lèvre, acquiesçant doucement, comme un enfant qu'on gronderait. « Tu doutes de rien !

\- Hé bien... Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas mais vous avez bien été ami à une époque... en plus ta famille se ferait encore plus bien voir... je ferais tout ce que tu veux. » C'était le dernier argument qu'il avait en réserve, et celui qui intéressait le Whittemore qui eut un grand sourire perfide.

« Tout ce que je veux, hein ?

\- Absolument.

\- Quitte le Lacrosse.

\- D'accord.

\- Et Allison.

\- … Quoi ? Mais..

\- J'en ai marre qu'on se retrouve à devoir se fréquenter tout ça parce que ma copine aime bien ta copine, donc si tu la quittes, le problème est réglé.

\- … C'est d'accord...

\- Bien, j'ai d'autres exigences mais tu les connaîtras bien assez tôt. Je vais parler à mes parents qu'on accueille ton cher ami...

\- Merci, et si c'est possible... ne soit pas trop dur avec lui.

\- McCall, c'est avec toi que j'ai prévu d'être dur, pas avec lui. »

Super, c'était cool pour Scott, il allait encore avoir la belle vie décidément... qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son meilleur ami.

Il soupira longuement une fois chez lui, déjà que son meilleur ami l'avait mis à la porte alors qu'il n'avait rien fais pour ça, il n'imaginait même pas sa réaction quand il lui annoncerait qu'il allait vivre avec les Whittemore.

« ça va mon chéri ?

\- Oui maman...

\- Tu dis oui, mais je vois bien que non...

\- Rien de grave.

\- Tu réponds toujours ça depuis la mort de John mais je sais que ça t'a chamboulé.

\- C'est rien... comparé à ce qu'endure Stiles en ce moment...

\- Ce n'est pas rien, tu dois prendre soin de toi aussi ! Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir le psy du lycée ?

\- Quoi ? C'est le père de Stiles qui est mort et c'est moi qui devrais aller voir un psy ?

\- Je sais que tu as tendance à tout garder pour toi, ça te fera du bien.

\- Sans façon...

\- Trop tard, j'ai téléphoné et tu as un rendez-vous avec lui.

\- Maman !

\- Quoi ? Tu détestes Peter tant que ça ?

\- Mais non, je le déteste pas !

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- … Y'a pas de problème, c'est bon, j'irais... » Scott pinça les lèvres, Peter Hale, le psychologue du lycée, était sorti quelques temps avec sa mère et ça n'avait pas marché... mais ça, ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Finalement, il se décida à retourner voir Stiles, plutôt ça que de ruminer dans son coin et puis il valait mieux qu'il lui dise maintenant, comme un pansement qu'on retirerait d'un coup sec. Il ne s'attendait pas, à peine le pas de la porte franchis, que Stiles lui saute littéralement dessus.

« Pardon... Pardon Scotty, je voulais pas... j'ai déversé ma colère sur toi alors que t'y es pour rien, au contraire, t'es le seul encore là pour moi... » Le cœur du brun se serra et il caressa le dos de son ami, espérant l'apaisé ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Tu vas aller vivre chez Jackson. » Stiles mit bien quelques secondes de réflexion avant d'intégrer les paroles et de se détacher de son meilleur ami pour le regarder comme s'il était fou.

« Tu peux répéter ? Non parce que j'ai compris que j'allais vivre chez Jackson... genre le mec que j'exècre le plus au monde, au point que je m'arrête de parler en sa présence, moi, Stiles ! » Scott était presque content de retrouver son meilleur ami tel qu'il le connaissait habituellement. Il acquiesça.

« C'est déjà décidé alors... tu devrais accepter son aide... »

Stiles fixait son meilleur ami, la bouche ouverte sans exprimer grand chose. Un peu comme un poisson mort.

« Toi aussi, tu veux te débarrasser de moi... ?

\- Non, Stiles, au contraire... c'est justement parce que je ne veux pas te perdre que je lui ai demandé de t'accueillir. » Il reprit le châtain dans ses bras. « Je sais que c'est difficile à croire pour le moment mais ça va aller... Je vais tout faire pour... »

Stiles se laissa bercé par son meilleur ami, rassuré malgré tout par cette présence. Scott était tellement calme comparé à lui qu'il finissait toujours par se sentir apaisé... qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans lui ?

* * *

 **Je suis sûr que vous avez remarqué vous aussi... c'est la grosse ambiance dans mes fics en ce moment ! Ceci est un Stackson dont l'idée est de ZephireBleue, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'intégrer un autre couple... Bref, je n'en dirais pas plus, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Stiles avait fais sa valise, le strict nécessaire pour le moment, il devrait revenir plus tard pour faire le tri entre ce qu'il garde, ce qu'il peut emporter dans sa nouvelle maison et ce qu'il jette. Il soupira, donnant un dernier coup d'œil à cette maison vide et pourtant pleine de souvenirs, ceux-là même qui faisaient qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'en séparer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, la vie ne laissait pas souvent l'occasion de faire ce qu'on voulait, malheureusement. Il sortit finalement, fermant la porte à clé derrière pour rejoindre sa jeep et partir au lycée. Il ira chez Jackson directement après les cours, pas besoin de se presser.

« Salut. » Stiles haussa les sourcils, se demandant s'il était arrivé dans une dimension parallèle. Jackson venait lui adresser la parole, sans une insulte, rien... juste salut. Bon, on respire, il ne fallait pas un mot de travers de sa part non plus, ils allaient devoir cohabiter après tout.

« Bonjour, Jackson. » Le Stilinski était prudent, il savait que l'animal était difficile à adopter, il pouvait mordre à chaque instant... au lieu de ça, ils se fixèrent tout deux dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques instants.

« Bon, on se voit à la pause du midi !

\- Oui, bien sûr on se voit à la... Quoi ? »

Jackson était parti, laissant en plan Stiles et sa stupéfaction. Comment ça se midi ? Pourquoi ils devraient se voir ce midi d'abord ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer en fait ? On aurait dis une tentative d'approche mais de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas du tout s'y prendre avec les gens... sauf que généralement, Jackson savait s'y prendre avec les gens, mieux que n'importe qui dans le lycée, même.

Stiles n'avait pas tout à fait tors ni tout à fais raison, bien que Jackson soit justement très doué pour se faire bien voir de son entourage, ce n'était pas le cas pour Scott et Stiles. En grande partie parce qu'il ne supportait pas la bonté d'âme de Scott, il avait l'impression d'être humainement une merde à côté de lui, pourtant c'était totalement humain d'être égoïste ! Tous les gens sont comme ça, pourquoi pas le brun ?! Quand à Stiles... Il ne le comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais essayé non plus, à chaque fois qu'il entendait le son de sa voix, rien même que le voir, ça l'énervait et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rétorquer. Non, définitivement, ces deux-là n'étaient pas fais pour s'entendre. Et pourtant, fut un temps où ils étaient tout les trois amis, comme quoi, les gens changent avec le temps.

« Stiles ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. » Son meilleur ami venait justement d'arriver et il tourna son regard vers lui.

« Jackson... m'a salué...

\- Ha oui ? » Scott lui sourit. « C'est bien ça, non ?

\- Tu comprends pas... Il est venu, m'a dis salut et après qu'on se retrouverait à la pause du midi ! Jackson ! LE mec que je peux pas encadrer, LE mec le plus populaire du lycée, LE mec qui m'adresse la parole juste pour dire des méchancetés !

\- Oui mais maintenant vous allez vivre ensemble, il doit vouloir autant que toi que ça se passe bien...

\- Je veux ça, moi ?

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que ça se passe mal ?

\- Ben... j'y ai pas réfléchis, pour moi ça changeait rien à notre relation et là... « salut » qu'il me fait.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre ?

\- Ouais, avec un peu de temps... et s'il me fait pas d'autres trucs choquant comme ça !

\- À mon avis ça ne fait que commencer.

\- Ho mon dieu, tu crois qu'il va me dire bonne nuit, ce soir ?

\- Je heu... j'en sais rien moi... peut-être ?

\- S'il le fait, je t'assure que je lui balance mon oreiller.

\- Fais pas ça, il risque de porter plainte pour coups et blessures sur sa majestueuuuuse personne... »

Les deux se regardèrent et ne purent que rire doucement à cette idée. Ça faisait du bien à Stiles de penser à autre chose que... que ce qui se passait justement dans sa vie et principalement la perte de son père dont il n'était pas prêt à se remettre. Il était seulement en train de faire son deuil, il avait encore besoin de temps pour encaisser cette mort prématurée.

« Au fait, il faudra que tu m'excuses auprès du coach ce soir, je ne pourrais pas aller à l'entraînement. » Stiles plissa le regard.

« Vais-je vraiment être obligé de te demander pourquoi ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec le psy du lycée.

\- Attends.. toi ? Tu vas aller voir le psy ? Autrement dis Peter Hale ?

\- C'est ça.

\- J'adorerais ce mec, si seulement il n'étais pas psy... il ne pouvait pas être, je sais pas... Hacker professionnel ? Là, limite il fait penser à Hannibal Lecter comme psy... Tu crois qu'il séquestre des gens dans sa cave pour les manger ?

\- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir.

\- T'es pas cool, tu pourrais être un peu curieux ! Mais pourquoi tu vas le voir au fait ? Parce qu'en plus, tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup il me semble...

\- Ma mère qui pense que... ça me ferait du bien de parler à quelqu'un... »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, allait répondre qu'il était là pour l'écouter lui, mais se ravisa. Il venait de se dire que c'était peut-être justement à cause de lui qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Voyant que Stiles repartait dans ses songes, Scott lui tapa doucement dans le dos et lui sourit.

« ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. » Qui devenait officiellement la phrase made in Scotty.

Stiles lui sourit en retour et ils allèrent finalement tout deux en cours. Scott aperçut Alisson au loin, la veille, après être repassé chez Stiles, il avait été la voir pour lui dire que c'était terminé entre eux. Il comprenait sa tristesse, après tout elle lui avait confié n'avoir jamais sortis avec un garçon avant lui, et il aurait aimé que ça dure. Mais Stiles passait avant tout, même avant Alisson. De toute manière, il savait depuis le début que ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement, il n'utilisait cette fille que pour se cacher et ne rien assumer de ses véritables sentiments.

La pause du midi arrivé, Stiles cherchait un peu après son meilleur ami qu'il avait perdu de vue pendant deux minutes. Se disant qu'il devait être avec Alisson, il partit à la cafétéria, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Lydia, Jackson et Alisson mais toujours pas de Scotty en vue.

« Quelqu'un a vu Scott ?

\- Alors ça, ça risque pas. » Répondit le brune. Stiles haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, ils étaient toujours collé l'un à l'autre depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- Mais au courant de quoi ?

\- Scott m'a quittée. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, la referma, s'assit à coté d'Alisson et la fixa pour voir si elle mentait.

« Quoi ? Mais Scott m'a jamais parlé de ça ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il t'a quitté ?

\- Alors ça, si tu le sais.. tiens-moi au courant. »

Stiles était dubitatif, entre ça et la séance du psy... peut-être que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec son meilleur ami. Pendant ce temps, Jackson qui avait écouté toute la conversation avait un petit sourire en coin. Il était vraiment fier de lui.

« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, Stiles, mais il semble que ton copain laisse tomber tout le monde en ce moment, à commencer par Alisson, mais tu remarqueras qu'il vient de te laisser en plan... tu es peut-être le prochain sur la liste ? » Jackson l'enfoiré premier du nom, venait de parler.

« Tu dis des conneries ! Scott ferait jamais ça ! »

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais il n'empêche qu'il ne trouvait pas Scott, où était donc passé son frère de cœur ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Que son Scotty-boy disparaisse pendant la pause du midi passe encore. Qu'il disparaisse toute l'après-midi et qu'il reste injoignable sur son portable, là ça devenait vraiment inquiétant. Stiles avait du mal à rester en place mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sécher les cours pour aller chercher après son meilleur ami. Pas le premier jour où il devait rencontrer sa nouvelle « famille ». Vu comme Jackson se conduisait toujours bien, il imaginait plutôt des parents sévère, il n'avait pas envie d'être mis dehors directement non plus. Il n'avait, certes, pas envie de vivre avec Jackson, mais il fallait bien qu'il vive avec quelqu'un jusqu'à sa majorité... Ou au moins qu'il ait un responsable légale, mais il se voyait tout de même mal vivre seul. Surtout en ce moment. Bref, il ne pouvait pas chercher son Scott, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui. Heureusement, il savait où le trouver et à quelle heure. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin des cours, il se précipita vers le bureau du psy, et alors qu'il était au bout du couloir et qu'il apercevait justement Scott entrer dans le bureau, il se fit subitement tirer en arrière. Il cligna des yeux et regarda Jackson, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vois pas que ton pote a besoin de tu lui fiches la paix, un peu ?

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu dis ça comme si Scott en avait marre de moi !

\- Tout le monde en a marre de toi, tu penses vraiment que Scott échappe à cette règle ? J'ai presque de la peine pour lui que tu ne remarques même pas ce que tu lui fais subir... »

Stiles regarda Jackson, la bouche entrouverte, prêt à rétorquer et pourtant rien ne vint. Qu'un jour Scott en ait marre de lui faisait partis de ses plus grandes peur. Il avait un peu de mal à imaginer que ça puisse arriver un jour, parce que Scott était Scott, mais il ne sera peut-être pas éternellement ainsi.

« Allez, fais pas cette tête ! » Lui dit finalement Jackson en le poussant dans le dos. « On a entraînements de Lacrosse, là. »

Depuis quand le Whittemore essayait-il de le réconforter à sa manière ? Ça cachait quelque chose. Pourtant, il se contenta de le suivre, plus préoccupé par le cas de son meilleur ami que celui du mec avec qui il allait vivre à présent.

Scott quand à lui, prit place sur la chaise devant le bureau de Peter tout en soupirant. Vivement que ça se termine.

« Bonjour Scott, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Ha oui ? » Le jeune haussa les épaules nonchalamment. « Je n'ai pas fais attention.

\- Je me demandais si j'allais vraiment te voir vu qu'il paraît que tu as sécher les cours cette après-midi...

\- Je me sentais mal, je suis aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Et la vérité ?

\- … La vérité c'est que je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours...

\- Tu sais, Scott, je commence à te connaître un peu et tu n'as jamais eu autant l'air de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. » L'adolescent soupira longuement.

« Je.. heu... vous savez ce qui s'est passé avec le père de Stiles... Hé bien comme Stiles n'a plus de famille, j'ai été voir Jackson pour lui demander de le recueillir... et de veiller sur lui. Il a accepté...

\- Mais pas gratuitement, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça... il m'a demandé de quitter le lacrosse et Alisson. Ce que j'ai fais. Mais je ne peux pas le dire à Stiles, enfin je n'aime pas lui mentir et je sais que s'il découvre la vérité, ça va le rendre fou de rage...

\- J'ai l'impression que tu te compliques un peu la vie. Je comprends que tu veuilles aider ton ami mais tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ?

\- Non. Stiles a besoin de moi, de mon aide, de mon soutiens..

\- Et t'occuper de toi en premier, non ?

\- Je... m'occuperais de moi plus tard, l'important pour le moment c'est Stiles.

\- Donc, tu as envie de revenir me voir de temps en temps, c'est ça ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Scott.. Je peux te demander pourquoi tu me détestes ?

\- Je.. ne vous déteste pas.

\- C'est parce que je suis sortis avec ta mère ?

\- Oui.. non... y'a un peu de ça. Mais maintenant vous ne sortez plus avec donc je n'ai plus de raisons de... vous détester.

\- Tu sais, je suis psychologue, et bien souvent je me trompe assez difficilement en observant les réactions des gens...

\- Oui, ça j'avais compris...

\- Et tes réactions face à moi, même si j'avais peine à le croire au début, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que..

\- Non, ne le dites pas.

\- Tu serais amoureux de moi ? » Scott soupira une nouvelle fois, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Je vous avez dis de pas le dire... » Geignit-il. « Je comprends pourquoi Stiles déteste autant les psy. » N'obtenant aucune réponse, il releva son regard pour tomber sur le sourire satisfait de Peter. Ça avait l'air de lui plaire, à lui, de savoir ça. En même temps, Scott ne devait pas être le premier à tomber sous son charme, ni le dernier, ça l'énervait d'autant plus. Le plus jeune pinça les lévres et se leva d'un bond. « Sur ce, je vous laisse !

\- On se revoit bientôt ?

\- Ouais c'est ça, compte là-dessus... » Bredouillait Scott alors qu'il était déjà sortis du bureau.

À quoi avait servis cet entretien ? Absolument rien. Enfin si, un peu à la soulager d'un poids en pouvant raconter l'histoire avec Jackson à quelqu'un, et aussi à lui mettre la honte de sa vie quand Peter avait deviné ses sentiments comme si c'était évident. Scott n'était peut-être pas doué pour cacher ses sentiments mais il pensait pouvoir cacher au moins ça. JUSTE ça ! Mais non. Alors maintenant il allait s'évertuer à cacher le fait que Jackson lui fasse du chantage. Il allait certainement encore rater son coup, mais au moins il aura essayé.

À cette heure-ci l'entraînement venait seulement de commencer alors il put rentrer chez lui sans être attraper au passage par son meilleur ami hyperactif qui devait se demander où il était passé toute l'après-midi. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui répondre. Ça signifierait lui mentir, et s'il y avait bien une personne au monde à qui il n'aimait pas mentir, c'était bien Stiles.

Stiles qui était étrangement calme. Trop calme. Les gens n'aimaient peut-être pas le Stiles hyperactif mais un Stiles calme, c'était encore pire et surtout inquiétant.

« Stiles ? » Le regard de l'hyperactif se posa sur Danny, celui que tout le monde aimait dans l'équipe. « Tu as perdu ton Scott ?

\- Mon.. Scott ? Il n'est pas à moi, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais je ne peux pas dire mon Scott, ça ferait très... possessif ?

\- Hé bien... comme j'ai appris qu'il avait quitté Allison, je pensais que lui et toi... vous... enfin, tu vois. » Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Lui et moi quoi ? Ho mon dieu, Danny, tu ne crois quand même pas que Scott et moi on pourrait coucher ensemble ? Je suis pas gay ! Enfin si, non ! Je heu... ce que je veux dire c'est que Scott est comme un frère pour moi, je n'envisage pas ce genre de relation avec lui ! » Danny esquissa un sourire, presque content de retrouver le Stiles habituel.

« Tu sais, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé pour ton père, je pense que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce que tu endures mais... je pense aussi que la seule personne qui pourrait te comprendre ici, c'est Jackson.

\- Jackson ? Pourquoi Jackson pourrait me comprendre ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je ne suis pas censé en parler mais... Jackson a été adopté. »

Stiles fixa Danny un petit moment, il n'aurait jamais pensé une chose pareille, pour lui Jackson n'était qu'un gosse immature et pourri-gâté depuis la naissance. Ça changeait sa façon de le voir, au moins un peu, et d'autres questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il avait au moins connu ses parents ? Était-il orphelin de naissance ? Est-ce que le fait que ses parents ne soient pas ses véritables parents l'affectait réellement ? Il faudra qu'il trouve l'occasion de lui en parler.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Stiles était finalement arrivé chez les Whittemore et... il trouvait ça surprenant, en fait. Il avait été bien accueilli, trop bien accueilli pour que ça ne lui paraisse pas suspect. Le père lui avait sourit en lui souhaitant la bienvenu parmi eux, la mère était chaleureuse et lui avait préparé des cookies. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Comment des gens aussi charmant pouvaient avoir un fils comme Jackson ? D'ailleurs, parlons-en de celui-là, il avait à peine fait les présentations avant de filer dans sa chambre.

C'était encore plus louche. On aurait dis qu'il esquivait ses parents et l'hyperactif était de plus en plus dubitatif quand à tout ça. Après avoir goûté, sous les questions abondante de Mme Whittemore qui semblait vouloir tout savoir de lui, il partit à l'étage et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Jackson avant d'entrer.

« Ta chambre est à côté. » Lui dit l'autre sans se déconcentrer de ses devoirs.

« Je sais, je... » Stiles se coupa un peu en s'apercevant que son hôte était torse nu et déglutit avant de continuer. « Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble. »

Le Stilinski se demanda pourquoi il posait la question, c'était tellement évident que le blond allait lui dire non... C'est juste qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être seul pour le moment. Il avait besoin de compagnie, même s'il s'agissait de Jackson. Celui-ci soupira doucement, il avait promis qu'il allait bien se comporter avec l'hyperactif après tout.

« D'accord. » Stiles le regarda, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Quoi ?

\- J'ai dis, d'accord.

\- Ho. D'accord. Je vais... juste poser mes affaires à côté et je reviens.

\- C'est ça. »

Stiles fit quelques pas prudent en arrière avant de quitter la chambre du Whittemore. Il se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soit la chambre était ni plus ni moins qu'un monde parallèle, soit les extra-terrestres avaient enlevé Jackson pour mettre une copie ou un hologramme, sans prendre en compte son caractère.

Il découvrit enfin sa chambre. Propre, rangé, spacieuse... Trop luxueuse et grande pour lui, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se faire à autant d'espace. Puis, il imagina ses livres, sa télé, sa console... ça pouvait le faire. Il laissa son sac sur son lit et prit simplement ce qu'il lui fallait avant de rejoindre Jackson. Il fit vraiment ses devoirs avec lui, dans une plutôt bonne ambiance en plus, ce qui était surprenant. Si on lui avait dis un jour que ça pouvait se passer un jour comme ça, entre eux... non, décidément, quelque chose ne collait pas. Il devait y avoir une couille dans la pâté, il ne voyait que ça.

« Jackson ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que t'as pitié de moi ? » L'autre haussa les sourcils. « C'est pour ça que t'es aussi sympa ?

\- Attends... T'es sérieux là ? Tu penses que je suis le genre de type qui a pitié des gens ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis... mais j'avoue que ta soudaine gentillesse envers moi me laisse perplexe. Je me demande ce que tu attends de moi.

\- Je t'assure que je n'attends rien de toi. J'ai toujours voulu t'aider mais à chaque fois tu avais Scott... alors comme j'ai vu qu'il commençait à prendre ses distances, je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion. »

Stiles cligna des yeux. Il en était sûr maintenant, Jackson n'était pas Jackson ! C'était impossible ! Ou alors, ou alors... toute sa vision de Jackson devait changer maintenant !

« Toi ? Toi, Jackson Whittemore, tu voulais m'aider ?

\- Oui.

\- Avant ou après être sortis avec Lydia ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir... Tu sais très bien qu'avec ou sans moi, elle ne te serait jamais tombé dans les bras.

\- Et pourquoi, je peux savoir ?

\- Parce qu'elle se sert de moi pour avoir plus de popularité, ce que tu n'as pas. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose ! Sauf que rien ne venait. En réalisant les paroles de Jackson, il trouvait ça assez triste en réalité. Ils sortaient ensemble, se servant de l'un et l'autre pour être populaire, mais ne s'aimaient pas.

« C'est débile quand même, se servir des autres... tout ça pour paraître mieux...

\- Je ne te demande pas comprendre, Stiles. » L'hyperactif soupira et se leva.

« Bon, moi je vais dormir.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit. »

Stiles s'arrêta net en repensant à sa discussion avec Scott ce matin-là. Jackson avait de la chance qu'il n'ait pas son oreiller à portée de main, tiens. Il secoua doucement la tête, après tout, il découvrait un autre Jackson, qui ne se cachait pas derrière un masque et qui était même sympathique avec lui. S'il faisait un effort alors lui aussi.

« Bonne nuit, Jackson. »

Il fila dans sa chambre sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Cette journée avait été remplis de surprise. Il réfléchissait à tout ça... Scott qui quitte Allison, qui disparaît toute l'après-midi. Jackson qui devient tout à coup gentil et qui aimerait apparemment seulement l'aider. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de ce que lui avait dis Danny mais il ne voyait pas non plus comment aborder le sujet. Ça devait être quelque chose de sensible pour le Whittemore et loin de lui l'idée de le mettre en colère.

Il pensa à sa mère et son père. Que diraient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui conseilleraient de faire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires, déprimant à présent en repensant à ses parents morts à présent.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit que Jackson fut tout à coup réveillé par des cris déchirants. Il accourut dans la chambre voir ce qu'il se passait. Trouvant un Stiles en train de crier comme un damné, prit d'une terreur nocturne. Jackson restait planté à l'entrée de la chambre en le regardant, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené... » Soupira son père qui était arrivé à ses côtés, visiblement mal réveillé. Ce qui fit reprendre à Jackson son masque de froideur.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Le père repartit comme il était venu, laissant à son fils le soin de régler le problème. Comme s'il était spécialiste des terreurs nocturne, tiens ! Il attendit qu'il soit assez loin avant d'approcher Stiles et le secouer doucement par l'épaule.

« Stiles. Stiles ! Réveille-toi ! » Le cri de l'hyperactif commença à diminuer, jusqu'à ne produire plus aucun son, mais il semblait un peu hagard. Jackson le prit entre ses bras. « Tout va bien, je suis là. » Les mots qu'avaient prononcé le Whittemore firent revenir Stiles à lui.

« Et c'est censé me rassurer ? » C'était dis sans méchanceté, vraiment. C'est juste la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment là. Jackson esquissa un faible sourire.

« Allez, recouche-toi. » Lui répondit-il avant de se coucher à ses côté. Stiles haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

« Heu... Tu fais quoi, là ?

\- Je suis en train de jouer aux échecs. À ton avis, je fais quoi ?

\- Je dirais que t'es en train de venir dormir dans le même lit que moi...

\- Bien deviné le génie. Maintenant, dors. »

Stiles posa précautionneusement sa tête contre l'oreiller et observa la nuque de Jackson. Dormir, lui, il voulait bien.. mais ça allait être difficile, là.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Un Jackson dormant était particulièrement fascinant, se dit Stiles. L'insomnie l'ayant pris d'assaut, il avait pu l'observer pendant de longues heures. Il avait aussi pu noter que Jackson parlait en dormant, des choses incompréhensible certes, mais ça le rendait assez mignon en fait. Stiles aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Ce type avait toujours été un enfoiré avec lui et maintenant... il lui offrait l'hospitalité, il était gentil avec lui, il dormait même avec lui. Quelque chose lui échappait totalement.

Un autre qui avait un comportement louche, c'était Scott. Il avait bien tenté de le contacter mais le brun ne lui avait pas répondu. Ça l'attristait, l'énervait, et l'inquiétait. Peu importe ce que lui disait Jackson, il ne pouvait simplement pas croire que Scott en ait marre de lui. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés, il l'avait soutenu malgré les moments difficiles, ou les paroles blessantes de l'hyperactif. Scott était le meilleur ami dont tout le monde pouvait rêver, Stiles le savait mieux que personne. Il devait être dépassé par les événements. Ou quelque chose se passait dans son dos, il n'en savait trop rien, il avait juste confiance en Scott. Une confiance presque aveugle.

Il était alors bien décidé à lui parler lorsqu'il pénétra dans le lycée au matin. Comme sa Jeep avait eu la bonne idée de tomber en panne, Jackson l'avait amené et à dire vrai, il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il avait dormi avec lui. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, il ne voyait que ça comme explication logique. Il fut soulagé de voir son frère de cœur dans le couloir.

« Salut ! » Scott lui sourit. Comme d'habitude. Rien n'avait changé.

« Salut. Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé cette première soirée chez Jackson.

\- Je vais te raconter mais tu vas jamais me croire !

\- Essaie toujours, on verra bien.

\- D'abord quand je suis arrivé, ses parents m'ont vraiment bien accueillis, j'étais surpris ! En voyant Jackson je m'attendais à des gens qui pètent plus haut que leur cul tu vois ! Mais non. J'ai même eu droit à des cookies maison ! Après, Jackson et moi, on a fait nos devoirs ensemble. » Petit silence. « T'imagines ! Jackson et moi ! Ça devrait même pas exister « Jackson et moi » ! » Scott ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Et ça te déplaît ?

\- Non ! Enfin... j'en sais rien, c'est bizarre qu'il change aussi soudainement ! Mais attends, j'ai pas terminé. Quand je suis partis me coucher, il m'a dis bonne nuit !

\- Pas possible. Et tu lui as envoyé ton oreiller ?

\- Non, il a eu de la chance, je l'avais pas sous la main !

\- Ouf.

\- Mais le pire reste à venir... d'ailleurs, je suis même pas sûr que ça se soit réellement passé tellement ce n'est pas crédible ! En pleine nuit, je me suis mis à crier à cause d'une terreur nocturne, et là il est arrivé et il m'a... il m'a... » Stiles baissa le ton de sa voix comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende. « Il m'a serré dans ses bras...

\- C'est pas vrai... » Fit Scott d'un air étonné mais qui paraissait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Si, et après... il a dormi avec moi de peur que je recommence. » Là, Scott réagit vraiment. Il fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

\- Ha ! Tu vois ! Je t'avais dis que c'était pas crédible !

\- Jackson a dormi avec toi ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dis, ouais. C'est fou. C'est dingue. C'est...

\- Inexplicable.

\- Tu crois qu'il est possédé ?

\- N'exagère pas, il a peut-être juste décidé d'être gentil...

\- C'est Jackson ! S'il est gentil c'est justement qu'il doit être possédé !

\- Hé bien... peut-être que... qu'il se sent réellement concerné par la situation ? » Stiles plissa le regard. Pourquoi diable son frère de cœur tentait à ce point à trouver des bonnes raisons à Jackson de se montrer gentil ?

« Et toi, au fait ? J'ai appris que tu avais quitté Allison et tu ne m'as rien dis ? Et tu étais où hier après-midi ? J' ai essayé de te contacter et tu ne m'as pas répondu ! »

Scott regardait son meilleur ami. Il devait dire quelque chose. De préférence un mensonge bien ficelé et rapidement pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Mais c'était Stiles, forcément qu'il allait se douter de quelque chose !

« Ha, Mr McCall, justement je vous cherchais. » Scott haussa les sourcils en voyant Peter arriver.

« Ha ? Vous me cherchiez ?

\- Ho non, pas Hannibal... » Bredouilla Stiles.

« Faites attention Mr Stilinski, si vous continuez à m'appeler de la sorte, vous pourriez véritablement tâter de mes crocs. »

Stiles frémit. Pour lui ce mec n'était vraiment pas net et encore plus quand il faisait ses fausses politesses et qu'il lui parlait comme s'il allait le manger tout cru...

« Bon, je vais t'attendre en cours moi... bon courage. » Dit-il finalement à Scott avant de s'éloigner. Le latino reporta son attention sur le psy.

« Et donc ? Vous me vouliez quelque chose ?

\- J'ai juste vu que tu étais en difficulté alors je suis venu à ta rescousse.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé... mais merci quand même.

\- Tu comptes venir me voir aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention. Non.

\- D'accord, je vais te dire ça autrement... vient.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- En l'honneur que sinon je suis tout à fais capable de te faire convoquer.

\- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, vous savez.

\- Et que dirait ta chère mère en apprenant que tu ne vas pas voir le psy qui pense pourtant fermement que tu devrais venir ? » Scott soupira. Il voulait bien faire des efforts mais si Hannibal le mettait au pied du mur..

« C'est bon, je viendrais après les cours.

\- Sage décision. À tout à l'heure donc. »

Peter partit regagner son bureau alors que la sonnerie retentissait. L'idée ne plaisait pas vraiment à Scott de continuer à le voir, surtout après ce qu'il avait... deviné. Mais au moins, voyons le bon côté des choses, ça lui donnait une excuse parfaite pour ne plus aller au Lacrosse. Il rejoignit finalement Stiles en cours et alors que Harris parlait, Scott tenta de ne pas trop mentir à Stiles. Il savait qu'il allait finir par remettre la discussion au goût du jour et il ne pourrait pas toujours fuir.

« Au sujet d'Allison... c'est juste terminé, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire là-dessus. On ne se voyait plus trop ces temps-ci, on n'avait plus rien à se dire... ça devait se terminer. Hier, je n'étais pas bien, ce n'était pas toi, j'avais juste besoin de souffler un peu et j'ai été me réfugier à l'infirmerie. » Stiles sourit doucement. Il se sentait vraiment rassuré à présent.

« Je le savais que tu m'abandonnerais pas... » Scott fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non, quelle idée. Je ne ferais jamais ça. Je serais à tes côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. » Stiles ne put retenir un petit gloussement, plus de gêne que véritablement de rire. Ce qui lui valut un regard foudroyant de Harris.

Scott sourit doucement et glissa sa main sur celle de son meilleur ami, voulant se montrer réconfortant.

« Par contre, je ne pourrais plus venir au Lacrosse, le psy veut que je continue de venir le voir. » Stiles souffla, visiblement agacé.

« Commence à m'énerver Hannibal... »

Quelqu'un se trouvant non loin derrière eux plissa le regard. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Ça l'énervait au plus haut point et il avait envie de gâcher cette scène parfaite.

Il serra la mâchoire, essayant de paraître le moins énervé possible, puis, il envoya un message à Scott. Celui de le retrouver derrière le lycée. Tout de suite !

En voyant ça, le brun soupira doucement et dut inventé une excuse à l'intercours pour s'esquiver, disant à Stiles qu'il le retrouverait après, en cours. Puis, il retrouva Jackson derrière le lycée.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai réfléchis, j'ai une nouvelle condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu ne t'approches plus de Stiles. » Scott cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?

\- C'est ça ou je le fous dehors.

\- Jackson ! Je peux pas faire ça ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

\- J'en ai rien à faire, McCall, débrouille-toi. »

Le châtain laissa son camarade en plan et rejoignit le cours comme si de rien n'était. Stiles attendait son meilleur ami, mais une fois de plus, il ne revint pas...

* * *

 **Il y a encore des gens qui lisent cette fic ? x)**

 **Si oui, sachez que j'attends des propositions : Quelle fic voudriez-vous le mardi ?**

 **Merci ~ En espérant que ça vous a plus quand même. :)**


End file.
